Forgotten
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Alone and sad, America doesn't know what to think. Why was everyone staying away form him so suddenly? did he do something to make everyone hate him? He felt so forgotten... Happy 4th of July you guys! This is something I whipped up for you!


_Hey everyone! KrymynalKrimzon here also known as Zena! _Here is _Forgotten_. Enjoy!

Forgotten

America sighed heavily, staring down at the floor boards in his car. His heart felt so heavy... It was his birthday. He could hear fireworks being set off for miles around... but he just felt so... Forgotten. He had tried to invite everyone to his birthday, like he done every year. He handed out cards, went to them personally to give the cards to them... But each time he was turned down so harshly.

_Your birthday? Who would want to go to __**that**__?_

_I don't have time for this, go bug someone else._

_Don't talk to me, I'm busy!_

_America stop being so childish! None of us boast about our birthdays. Geez._

They were all so harsh... He had gone to Canada for comfort, but his brother slammed the door in his face and locked it. He didn't understand what he done wrong. Last year everyone loved his party. Everyone had came, even Russia pushed meetings aside so he would come. America didn't find about that until later, but he was very glad... He knew he could be loud... and stupid... and just...

But he was so happy last year. He threw a huge party and everyone was happy. England somehow managed to show up. He always got sick around this time of year, but he showed up, wished him happy birthday then left. Even if England had showed up for less than a minute it had made him so happy... But now...

But now here he was, sitting in his car in front of his house. He didn't want to go in... Maybe he should go out and just drink until he was drunk... America sighed heavily and finally opened his car door, pulling himself out. He slammed the car door, though he really didn't mean to. The window ended up shattering from the force... Why did he always mess things up?

What did he do to drive his friends away? Was he just too... terrible? Was he really that bad that he made everyone hate him? Even his brother wouldn't talk to him! America could feel a harsh tug on his heart at the thought... It was like... Everyone had just started to hate him. Like they forgot all the good times they had. Like they had forgotten him...

America let the tears fall from his eyes, not caring to hold them back anymore. This was terrible. He didn't even care if it was his birthday, he didn't want to be alone. Even Tony left him! _Tony_,one of his best friends! America let the tears stream down his face as he stared at the broken car door... How could he mess up so much...?

What had he done? How did he make everyone hate him so much? How could they do this to him?! He was America! He was America damn it!

He was America! Land of the free, home of the brave!

He was America! One of the strongest nations in the whole world!

He was America! The nation that managed to fight off the great and powerful England on his day, many, many years ago!

He was America... He was... He was just one person... He had feelings too. He cried like everyone else. He felt pain like them... So why? Why was this happening to him?

He felt so **forgotten**. So **hated**.

America was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even hear the footsteps getting closer to him. The gravel of his drive way crunched under the others feet, but America did not notice. It was only when the other placed a hand on his shoulder did he notice he was not alone. America jerked back and automatically reached up, trying to dry his face with the sleeve of his bombers jacket. America , when he was sure his face was mostly dry, looked at the other to see it was England. Oh great... Was he here to laugh? To boast that everyone hated him?

"America... What are you doing outside? You stupid git. Why were you crying?" England's voice went from being harsh to soft and caring. He stepped forward trying to see America's face better in the darkness of the night.

"I should be asking why you're here! And don't call me a git. Get away from me!" America snapped harshly. Maybe he was a bit too harsh. America could see a flash of emotion pass through the Brit's eyes. Yet England said nothing. Nor did he back off. England gently grabbed America's hand and started to pull him towards his house. America decided he should not talk. He let the Brit lead him along. There was no harm in it. Besides, at least he wasn't alone.

When Arthur reached the front door he opened it... Odd, America swore he had locked it when he left. Canada was the only one with a key to his house beside him... What was England doing here anyways?

When America stepped into his house he was blinded by bright light right away. He blinked quickly, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the lighting. He started to cry again at what he saw. Everyone was there. Everyone...

They were all dressed up in Red, White and Blue. His flag hanged on the wall and some of them were having little American flags. Though, they clearly didn't expect America to start to cry. They looked happy, a little confused but happy. America couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't sad now. How could he be sad?

He felt so **important**. He felt so **loved**.

Well, that's it for this chapter my darlings! I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
